Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in the display industry as indicators and in small textual or graphic displays. More recently, LEDs are used in large, tiled outdoor displays and have been demonstrated for indoor applications. However, such displays are expensive to make, in part because of the need for small LEDs and the cost of locating small LEDs on a display substrate.
LEDs are formed in a semiconductor material, often using gallium nitride (GaN). These materials are deposited, with suitable doping, on a wafer substrate to form a crystalline structure that is the LED. Electrical contacts are then formed using photolithographic methods and the LED device is singulated from the wafer and packaged. Most LEDs are formed on a sapphire wafer rather than a gallium nitride wafer to reduce costs. However, the lattice structure of the sapphire wafer does not match that of the GaN LED crystal and therefore the crystal structure tends to have defects, reducing the performance and acceptability of the resulting LED.
Inorganic light-emitting diode displays using micro-LEDs (for example having an area less than 100 microns square or having an area small enough that it is not visible to an unaided observer of the display at a designed viewing distance) are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,722,458 teaches transferring light-emitting, light-sensing, or light-collecting semiconductor elements from a wafer substrate to a destination substrate using a patterned elastomer stamp whose spatial pattern matches the location of the semiconductor elements on the wafer substrate.
In micro-transfer printing, the chiplets are typically formed on a silicon substrate using photolithographic processes. The silicon substrate facilitates the formation of tethers between the wafer and the chiplet that are broken during the micro-transfer printing process. Although relatively inexpensive when compared to sapphire, silicon has an even larger lattice mismatch with the GaN crystal structures making up the LEDs than sapphire, further reducing the performance of the resulting LEDs. Thus, it is desirable to form printable structures, such as LEDs, using a sapphire substrate. However, there is no available method for undercutting a chiplet formed on a sapphire substrate to enable release of the chiplet for micro-transfer printing. Further, conventional LEDs are formed with a vertical structure having a first electrical contact on a bottom surface of the LED and a second electrical contact on a top surface of the LED. Although this design is effective for electrically interconnecting LEDs, the interconnections require a first conductive layer formed beneath the LED and a second LED formed above the LED. Each of these conductive layers requires a different set of deposition and processing steps. It can be advantageous to employ fewer processing steps to reduce costs in LED structures.
Thus, there is a need for structures and methods that enable the construction of micro-LED chiplets formed on a sapphire substrate that can be micro-transfer printed. There is also a need for simple and inexpensive methods and structures enabling electrical interconnections for chiplets printed on destination substrates. Furthermore, there is a need methods and structures that allow electrically connecting the electrical contacts of printed structures, such as printed LEDs, using less processing steps than conventional methods.